


哦，野马 Wild, wild horses

by zuiyanyiran



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Sick Castiel, Sickfic, translation in chinese, 中文翻译
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuiyanyiran/pseuds/zuiyanyiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas被埋在大概有5层的毯子和少说2条被子的下面，听到Dean的声音时，他的小脑袋从厚厚的覆盖物下探了出来，可怜兮兮地抽着鼻涕，“我生病惹。”你没看错，Dean听到这句话后脸上真的露出了一个微笑，他走过去坐到床边，单手覆上Cas的额头，“多么敏锐的观察力，伙计。以后谁再说你不是战队里最机智聪明的小天使那绝对是他们在胡扯。”</p><p>Cas皱着眉头立刻钻回了自己的小被窝，当Dean听到从那里传出一声闷闷地“滚蛋，Winchester。”时，他忍不住笑了起来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	哦，野马 Wild, wild horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casdoms (moffwithhishead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wild, wild horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381477) by [casdoms (moffwithhishead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms). 



Cas生病了，Dean觉得自己有种杀人的冲动。

 

他对这家伙的爱那绝对是远远超过了他口头上愿意承认的。因为爱他而忍受的一切让他身心俱疲。他们居然还他妹子的养了一只猫。上天啊！Sam有一只狗——而他必须带上她一起开Impala。原因？谁叫Dean愚蠢地！无可救药地！就是这么地爱着一只不懂怎么拒绝别人的堕落天使。

 

所以，还记得什么“Dean和我确实享有更深一层的羁绊（Dean and I do share a more profound bond）”那件事么？没错，不单只有Cas一个是混球。

 

来，让我们重申一遍：Dean？这个没救的混球正爱着一位他愿意付出一切的男人，他为此甚至可以吞下一整板的抗过敏药片，仅仅因为他们养的那只恶魔猫咪喜欢挠Dean的鞋子。

 

但是！如果他妈的让他听到那个该死的铃再响一下他绝逼会抓起不管什么东西直接甩Cas脸上。

 

正在他脑内烦躁无比时，他的思路被从卧室传来的Cas的按铃声打断了。Dean此时正站在浴室里给Cas准备接下来的洗澡用水，Dean以只有自己听得见的声音呻吟了起来。“你知道，”他自言自语着，同时不忘试一试水的温度之后关上了旋塞。“对一个声称见证了世界上每一件东西诞生的人来说，他简直就是个长不大的小孩子。”

 

铃又响了。Dean边走回他们的卧室边小声咒骂着，但在打开门时又换上了一副笑得灿烂到泛滥的表情，“有什么事吗，宝贝儿？”

 

Cas被埋在大概有5层的毯子和少说2条被子的下面，听到Dean的声音时，他的小脑袋从厚厚的覆盖物下探了出来，可怜兮兮地抽着鼻涕，“我生病惹。”你没看错，Dean听到这句话后脸上真的露出了一个微笑，他走过去坐到床边，单手覆上Cas的额头，“多么敏锐的观察力，伙计。以后谁再说你不是战队里最机智聪明的小天使那绝对是他们在胡扯。”

 

Cas皱着眉头立刻钻回了自己的小被窝，当Dean听到从那里传出一声闷闷地“滚蛋，Winchester。”时，他忍不住笑了起来。

 

-看到小山状的毯子被Cas企图找个舒服点的姿势而搅得四处移动时，Dean怜爱般地轻笑出声，等Cas终于安定下来后，Dean的一只手盖到了上面，“宝贝儿，我真的不喜欢打断你与你的爱巢间建立起的爱之纽带，但你之前要我给你准备的洗澡水我已经准备好了。”

 

过了好一会儿，Cas才再次探出小脑袋来，这次他已经移到了床的最远端，“真的？”

 

“真的是真的。”他翻了个白眼，站起身来一下下地挠着Cas戳出来的脚底板，“快点吧，我可不想等到那儿水都冷了你又开始向我抱怨。”Cas嗷呜一声又钻回了毯子，这下子Dean彻底明白该怎么做了。Dean今天放了整整4大盆的浴缸水，做出了6种不同种类的汤，而现在？现在他妈的已经受够了。

 

他弯下腰一把抓起毯子里裹着的所有东西，连同Cas那A+的屁股，一并把他往肩膀上一甩，扛着他往浴室的方向前进。

 

Castiel惊呼着发出了一连串微弱的抵抗声作为和Dean的交流（比如：呜呜呜~），等到毯子全部从他身上滑下来后，他变得不再恼火而是越发地粗暴乖戾。他的牢骚声在比常人低很多到13岁男孩的尖叫之间变换着，他努力想让自己的抱怨听起来更具威胁力。“放我下来，Dean Winchester。否则我要——”他接下来想说的恐吓被自己那强而有力势不可挡的喷嚏打断了，在感到Cas把自己的鼻子往他最喜欢的那条牛仔裤上使劲蹭时Dean在尽自己最大的努力不露出什么痛苦的表情。

 

“好好好，否则你就会把我送回地狱去，管他呢。”Dean小小地嘲讽了一句，让他的语气听起来比他实际感觉的更轻快一些，同时一脚踹开浴室门把Cas往洗手间一放。

 

当猎人蹲下身和他视线等高开始从他身上把毯子剥下来时，他横眉竖目地瞪着Dean。“别再像对待小孩一样对我。”

 

“来你给我听好，你别再像个不听话的小孩一样嗷嗷乱叫那我就不会把你当小孩看。”Dean边说边把Cas的短裤剥了下来，眼睛抬都没抬一下。他不用看就知道Cas此时正用能杀死人的眼神盯着他的脑袋看呢。在他把Cas扶起来把他带到浴缸时这一猜测得到了确认。

 

“你知道，我自己能做的。”Cas抿着嘴说。Dean正让他降低重心好让他浸到水里，听到这句话后Dean继续着自己的动作并没有停下的打算。“你当然可以，伙计。”Dean轻声回道，看到Cas十分舒适的样子后终于直起了身子。

 

“好了。你自己来还是想我呆这儿陪你？”

 

Cas任性地吸了口气，但这一举动并没有达到他想要的效果，因为他的鼻子全塞住了，最后还是Dean拿了张纸巾给他，“不用了，谢谢你。”他一边擤着鼻子一边咕哝着，“我更喜欢一个人。”

 

Dean那英勇非凡的眉毛正跃跃欲试着意图从他额头上跳下来，但他还是点了点头，用尽生平最大的努力使自己的脸看上去十分的正常。“好的。那我去换一下床上的床单。”

 

他转过身就在他准备关上门时，他听到Cas轻轻的声音响起，就好像他心里清楚自己接下来的问题会让Dean不开心，“Dean…？”猎人深吸一口气，停顿了一拍后才回过头对着另一个男人微笑着问，“怎么啦，Cas？”

 

Castiel吸着鼻子可怜兮兮地说，“你能再多给我弄点汤吗？”Dean张了张嘴，正准备问他这次是不是确定会去喝时，Cas又接着说道，“那个……鸡米汤就可以，谢谢。”

 

Dean点了点头，心里却已经把Cas吐槽了无数遍，就在两个小时前他还说过鸡米汤太清淡太黏腻了，但他只是一言不发地关上门走开了。Dean在门外站了一会，额头静静地抵在浴室冰冷的金属门上，就在他准备转过身时被站在那儿的Sam吓得叫了一声。他的大脚野人弟弟脸上正挂着和三天前一样的得意笑容。

 

“闭嘴。”在他能说什么之前Dean及时阻止了他，之后Dean便气冲冲地往厨房走去。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean想就这样蜷在被子下面然后等着死神夺走他的生命。

 

他没有生病，他只是受够了今天发生在他身边的一切人一切事，如果这些能停止哪怕几个小时那就是他妈的天堂般的待遇了。

 

过去两天里Cas让他忙得全身疲惫，然而，再重申一遍，他简直没法说清他有多爱这个男人，但是他已经开始觉得自己像个男仆或者其他什么没法把每件事做到位的人。汤太热了，洗澡水太冷了，音乐太响了，他买给Cas的汽水又太没汽了，药效发挥的速度不够快等等等等。

 

这开始让人筋疲力尽。

 

至少这次在洗完澡后Cas有好好把他的晚饭吃掉，现在Dean正把他拉到他们床上，而Dean之后将会去睡沙发。

 

昨天晚上Cas把他从床上踢下去了，理由很明显，因为Dean的体温热得他睡不着，尽管他才是那个发着烧的人。虽然Dean并不想让Cas知道但他真的不介意睡沙发，因为这样他至少不用整晚都听着Cas在那儿打鼾。

 

他在床边坐下，一手抚过Cas的头发，另一只手调整着放在他额头上的湿毛巾。听到温度计“哔——”的声音后，Dean微笑着开口，“宝贝儿，这烧已经开始退下来了……”

 

“我想它一定是坏掉了。”Cas咕哝着，抓起被子往上盖住了自己一半的脸，“我感觉自己快死了。”

 

Dean翻了个白眼，类似的对话在过去的48小时里已经发生过无数次了，“你才不会死呢，你个喜欢小题大做的家伙，你只是生病了。等明天这个时候你很可能就会好转起来。”

 

他从床头柜的抽屉里取出Cas的药，帮着他坐起来吞下了药片，这样今天晚上他有很大的希望好好睡上一觉。Cas以最低限度的抱怨吞下了它，这绝对是天赐的好事，他甚至没有让Dean在他重新躺下去前给他拍拍枕头。这是圣诞节提早到了吗。

 

“我要去睡觉了，好吗宝贝儿？”Dean轻声问道，他俯下身在Cas额上印下一吻，“爱你，如果你需要什么东西就叫我，好吗？”

 

他正从床上站起来时，一只黏湿湿的手搭上了他的手腕，这次Cas的声音听起来异常地腼腆，“Dean…你能不能…也许…，呃…留下来？今天晚上？”猎人脸上立刻浮现出一个大大的笑容，他转过身点了点头，“当然，宝贝儿。野马。”

 

Cas的脸蛋因为困惑紧紧皱成了一团，但他还是放开了Dean的手让他可以脱下裤子，“我…什么？”

 

Dean爆发出一阵意想不到的大笑，他开心地笑着钻进被子，伸出手臂让Cas往自己身边更紧密地蹭过来，就像他早就知道他想要什么一样，“就像那首歌唱的。你知道，‘野马拖不走我。’”

 

“噢，”他轻声说，同时更近地向另一个男人移去，占有欲满满地一手环过他的胸膛。Cas把头搁在Dean心脏的位置，然后缓缓闭上了眼。

 

Dean开始用手指梳理起Cas的头发，一边吻着他的前额，“晚安，Cas。”沉沉欲睡之时，他听到Cas在他胸膛附近轻声说，“野马，Dean。”

 

“当然，宝贝，”Dean轻声回道，双手更紧地环住了Cas，“野马。”

 


End file.
